


something about the stars

by kaheiwong



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anxiety, First Kiss, Fluff, Jeremy Knox has ADHD, M/M, Panic Attacks, Stargazing, lots of hand holding, mentions of evermore, soft boyfriends, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaheiwong/pseuds/kaheiwong





	something about the stars

Underneath the stars, the same ones Jean wished he could see when he would lay in his bed empty and broken, the same ones Jeremy used to ground himself when he was starting to feel that tight feeling in his chest, there were two boys. Two boys lying in the dark, hands intertwined and nearly pulled apart in between them as a tether. the lighter haired boy looked over at the sleeping boy with a gentle smile before he squeezed his hand to gently awake him. There was a moment of confused mumbles before Jean was staring back at him in confusion. They sat like that, dark pouring into light and light into dark as they simply enjoyed the silence. Finally Jean looked back up at the stars, smiling as he scanned the sky for the intricate designs.

“When I was back in Evermore I used to wish I could run away. Hide with the stars.” He softly said, his voice shaking. There was that accent, the one Jeremy had first found so intriguing, and the one Jean had despised until he was taught to love it. “I suppose I thought these tales of archers and warriors could protect me.” He said quietly. Jeremy was just staring over at him, nodding the best he could. “I know they don’t need to anymore. but I love how the stars seem to form shapes so beautifully.”

“I understand.” Jeremy’s saying quietly. He took Jean’s hand, squeezing it gently. “I’ve told you about high school and when I was first diagnosed with adhd and anxiety.” He said quietly. He moved so he was also staring up at the familiar stars. “Sometimes when I felt a panic attack eating away at my chest I would look at the stars. Sometimes it was pictures but I mainly came out to a hill and would watch the stars.” He sighed softly, the noise ringing in Jean’s ears. “It didn’t stop the attacks but y’know it helped. It made me forget who I was, where I was for a while. And I liked that.” He smiled to the stars, steadfast and constantly moving. “I wanted to watch them every night.” He admitted with a soft smile. “I guess when you’ve spent your whole life staring at them the wonder is meant to fade. It never has for me.”

Jean was looking at the stars but he was thinking of Jeremy’s smile when he spoke to Jean, his laugh when he found a show he enjoyed, the way he had such poise and control over his life in his eyes and tried to imagine the awkward teenage boy without that defining quality. He eventually sighed, rolling to be propped on his elbow looking at Jean. He was so attached to his captain and they hadn’t decided if boyfriends was the right term for two men just in love with holding hands and comforting one another but he knew how he felt for once. He knew that he loved Jere’s smile and his laugh and his unwavering faith and how he didn’t hide who he was. He touched the freckled cheek softly, catching Jeremy’s focused gaze fast.

“I like that about you.” He finally said, smiling when Jeremy’s face exploded into a flushed grin. he finally found himself leaning over to kiss him for the first time. It wasn’t as though the world crashed behind them. It wasn’t as though this was a meaningless fling. It was a beautiful array of chapped lips meeting soft plush ones, hands grabbing for someway to pull closer, and the blackness of tightly squeezed eyes exploding into the stars they both adored. When Jean found himself pulling for air he caught the reddish flush on Jeremy’s face and that dazed look he wore after they won a game of exy and he wanted to capture it in a picture. Instead he just laid back against the grass and mumbled a, “I like a lot of things about you.” into the dark sky.

They laid in silence, this soft moment enough for both of them. When Jean felt himself getting more and more tired Jeremy squeezed his hand and pulled him into another soft kiss with his hand laying testingly against the scarred tattoo of jeans cheek. With no verbal or physical recoil he just kept it there and let himself lean into the cold demeanor he was learning to warm.

“I like a lot of things about you too.” Jeremy whispered softly when they were walking back to their room. He didn’t elaborate but his mind went into autopilot and listed them off for himself. He liked how Jean wasn’t scared of his scars anymore, how when he thought he would pull at the curling strands of his hair, when he was tired he mumbled more, the way the scar over his upper lip felt when he was kissing him, the feel of his calloused hands in Jeremy’s, and god there was so much more but now, staring at Jean under the moonlight where his pale skin glowed he couldn’t remember anything else. So instead of elaborating verbally he just squeezed his hand gently and the silent walk was enough for them both.


End file.
